tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Time To Take Over
This is the ninth episode of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Reward Challenge: Rock Block The castaways would be divided into teams of three: blue, brown, and red. The teams would have a row of eight team-colored ceramic tiles on frames belonging to them. Playing in rounds, one member from each team would throw a metal ball at the other two team's tiles to try to break them. When all eight tiles of a team were broken, the team would be out of the challenge. The last team with an intact tile would win. Reward: A trip to a river where the three winners will go on a rafting trip followed by a picnic Winner: '''Joanna Phillips, Riley Quinn, Stephanie White '''Immunity Challenge: Rope-A-Dope The castaways would be attached to a rope which is thread through three of obstacles, for which the castaways would have to climb under, over, or around. The first three castaways to finish would move on to the next round. The next round's challenge would be the same, but with a single obstacle three levels high. The first castaway to complete the obstacle would win. 'Winner: ' Story Night 24 The final nine return from Tribal. Stephanie apologizes to Riley and Wendy, saying she didn't want to go to rocks. Wendy says it's fine but worries about being picked off by the new majority of Joanna, Joseph, Kelly, Sky, and Trevor. Wendy says she feels like she can convince Joanna to flip and vote out Trevor. Day 25 Early morning, Wendy and Riley are the first two up. While Riley talks quietly so she doesn't wake anyone up, Wendy speaks in her normal tone, which wakes everyone up. Joseph asks Wendy to keep it down but is ignored. Joseph and Sky look at each other, agreeing to vote her out next. The final nine then meet for their next reward challenge and are split up into teams. The blue team is Joseph, Kelly, and Wendy. The brown team is Joanna, Riley, and Stephanie. The red team is Sky, Trevor, and Violet. Everyone's focus is on the blue team in order to keep Wendy from winning reward. Wendy makes note of this and complains to Jeff. However, the blue team manage to knock out the red team. Wendy begins to gloat, which annoys the red team. Stephanie then knocks out the last blue tile, winning her, Riley, and Joanna reward. The three arrive to the river and are greeted by a local worker. He instructs them on what to do before allowing them in a raft. After going down the river, they arrive at their picnic with a bunch of sweets. Stephanie then brings up the possibility of flipping to get rid of Trevor. Joanna says she still doesn't trust Wendy since she tried to get rid of her. Stephanie promises that Wendy will go first and she is safe. However, Joanna is still apprehensive. The three winners return from reward with Riley running to Wendy and Joanna running to Joseph and Trevor. Riley tells Wendy what Stephanie said about her going before Joanna. However, Wendy calms Riley, saying Steph only said it to get Joanna on their side. Likewise, Joanna tells Joseph and Trevor that Stephanie had been trying to get her to flip. Trevor, who is usually calm and collected, begins to worry Joanna might flip and considers using his idol at the next Tribal. Steph goes to Wendy and tells everything she said to Joanna, including the part where she said Joanna would stay longer. Wendy says she understands she said it so Joanna would flip but is still wary of Stephanie. Day 26 Seeing they are nearly out of firewood, Stephanie and Joseph volunteer to collect logs. While out, Joseph tries to see if their alliance is still intact, saying they can have an all Suelo final five. Stephanie agrees and tells Joseph she is open to an all Suelo final five. However, when they return to camp, Joseph ad Stephanie tell their respective partner (Trevor and Violet) that they were lying to the other and want them out soon with Joseph saying he knows Stephanie was lying. Later in the day, Kelly moves some of Wendy's things off of the shelter so she can have room to lay down. Wendy returns from the well and looks around for her things. When she doesn't find them, she sees Kelly is where her things were last and begins to yell at her. Kelly shows Wendy where she put her things and the two get into a screaming match with Wendy telling her that she has no right to touch her stuff. Stephanie separates the two before they get into a physical fight. After getting to Wendy to calm down, Stephanie goes to Joanna and asks if she has made up her mind, to which Joanna says she hasn't. She then spends the rest of the day going over what to do. Day 27 The final nine meet for their next immunity challenge. Wendy gives back the immunity necklace and Jeff explains how the challenge will work. At the start of the challenge, Stephanie and Wendy get a head start as Riley, Sky, and Joseph struggle. Trevor manages to catch up to Wendy and Stephanie and finishes first. Wendy then begins to struggle as Joseph begins to get the hang of the challenge and begins to catch up to the two leading ladies. Stephanie finishes second and Joseph finishes third, allowing the three of them to compete for immunity. In the second round, Joseph once again struggles with the rope as Trevor and Stephanie race to the finish. Trevor gets his leg caught in the rope, giving Stephanie enough time to get a good lead. By the time Trevor gets his leg unstuck, Stephanie crosses the finish line, winning her immunity. The tribe returns to camp and Wendy congratulates Steph on her win, despite saying she would need it more than her as the other alliance wants her out. Violet, however, calms Wendy down, saying she is sure Joanna will flip and vote out Trevor. When they talk to Joanna, however, she is still unsure who to vote, saying both sides have good reasons on why she should side with them. To try and entice Joanna, Violet promises to go to final tribal with her and Stephanie if she does vote Trevor. Meanwhile, Trevor watches as Joanna talks to the girls alliance more than his own alliance. He tells Joseph this and that he may use his idol on himself as the girls may still want him out. However, Joseph says Joanna will stay loyal as she would have a guarantee at final three with them as Wendy would try and take her out down the road. Trevor is still unsure and considers all possibilities. Before the tribe leaves for Tribal, Joanna is still undecided on what to do. At Tribal, Joanna reveals her position as the swing vote and how each side has pros and cons. Kelly reminds Joanna that Wendy tried to get rid of her right before the merge and it was her and Joseph who saved her. Violet then says Trevor is a physical threat while Wendy poses no real challenge threat. Joseph brings up Wendy's endurance challenge win and how she is able to run an alliance. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, Joanna does flip and votes for Trevor, creating a majority to get rid of him. However, Trevor plays his idol, negating all five votes against him. The next three votes are for Wendy, making her the third jury member. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The loved ones make an unexpected visit! * Stephanie and Violet come up with a plan to save themselves. * The rehidden idol is found! Author's Notes The reason this episode is up so early after the last update is because I had a computer problem the day before (plus the 28th was my 19th birthday) and I want to stick to my one update a day schedule. Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World